


Goyo gets his groove back

by liminalsp_ces



Series: Aguila Creatives: Modern Bayaniserye AU [2]
Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Vicente Enriquez/Joven Hernando, Character Study, Enemies to Lovers, Film Student Joven Hernando, Goyo del Pilar-centric, Law Student Emilio Jacinto, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Musician Goyo del Pilar, Sexual Content, Team Mom Vicente Enriquez, Theater Actor Julian del Pilar, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liminalsp_ces/pseuds/liminalsp_ces
Summary: Bahagi ng modern #jovente AU ni @softejovente mula sa Twitter • Sadya ba talagang nauubos ang kaligayahan? Kung ganoo'y may utang pa marahil si Goyo, dahil kabaliktaran ng ligaya ang nararamdaman niya sa ngayon. O talaga nga bang may nararamdaman pa siya?





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Medyo may pagka-character study (Goyo-centric) ang approach nito. Sana mabigyan ko ng hustisya ang ibang mga tauhan. :)) Mainly Grecinto, with a side of Jovente. Walang spoilers para sa [...connecting to device...] maliban sa fact na nagkatuluyan sina Joven at Enteng (eventually).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hindi na masaya si Goyo, at hindi niya mawari kung bakit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grecinto, rise.
> 
> Also: Belated happy birthday sa Batang Heneral!

“Lintek! Saan na naman kaya napadpad itong si Goyo?!”

Nagngingitngit si Vicente dahil sa hindi maipaliwanag na dahilan, hindi na naman niya mahagilap ang kaibigan.  
  
"Baka naman lumabas lang saglit, 'Teng. 'Wag ka nang masyadong magalit sa kanya. Pansin ko lang, baka may pinagdadaanan kasi. Tahimik siya nitong mga nakaraang araw eh," mahinahon na pag-amo ni Joven sa kasintahan.

Gumana naman ito dahil nabawasan ang kunot ng noo ni Vicente.  
  
Bumuntong-hininga ito. "Matagal-tagal ko na ring napapansin, mahal. Tanda mo noong isang beses na muntik nang mag-walk out si Julian sa shoot niyo? Usual na sa'min 'tong bouts of absences ni Goyong. Doesn't make me worry less, though," paliwanag niya.

Lumapit ito sa kasintahan at marahang ipinalibot ang kanyang mga bisig sa baywang ni Joven.

"I wish I could help him, pero the thing about Goyong--he's a closed book. Akala ng iba si Julian ang best actor, pero sa totoo lang, iba rin kung umarte si Goyong. Araw-araw, napapaniwala niya lahat na okay siya. I could never fathom kung anong tumatakbo sa isip niya. I never did. Si Julian lang talaga nakakaalam."  
  
"Kung matagal na 'tong nangyayari, alam mo ba kung kailan talaga nagsimula?” ani ni Joven.

Bakas ang pag-aalala sa tono nito, kaya naman pinili ni Vicente na higpitan pa lalo ang pagkakayakap dito. Para bang kumukuha ng lakas. Kung para saan, walang ideya si Joven, kaya naman nadagdagan pa ang pag-aalala nito.

“Gets ko kung ayaw mong ikwento; it's not your story to tell, at tingin ko hindi rin fair kay Goyong na malaman ko--”  
  
“Nah, it's not like he lets me or Julian talk to him about it. Nagsimula talaga lahat, high school kami. Alam mo kung ga'no kalaki 'yung impact ng high school sa'ting lahat. We were all fumbling with our growing bodies, lahat tayo insecure. Believe it or not, popularity fucked Goyo up.”

“ _Popularity_? Pero ang akala ko…”

“Akala ng lahat, gusto ni Goyong ang nakukuha niyang atensyon. To a certain extent, totoo naman. Siya ‘yung tipo na kumukuha ng validation sa salita ng iba. At least, until a girl named Poleng  put him into his place.”

Napatawa ng kaunti si Vicente.

“Man, natatawa pa rin ako kapag naaalala ko,” naiiling na kwento nito. “Iyon ang unang beses na paulit-ulit na may nambasted sa dakilang si Gregorio del Pilar.”

Mabilis ring nawala ang ngiti sa labi nito. Tumahimik saglit, tila nagtatalo ang isipan kung ano ba dapat ang sunod na sasabihin.

May halong pagdadalawang-isip, nagsalita si Joven. “So…lahat ito, dahil sa babae?”

Kung iisiping mabuti ni Joven, kapani-paniwala naman kung babae nga ang dahilan kung bakit nagkakaganoon si Goyo.

Ngunit noon iyon, noong nagsisimula pa lamang mamuo kung ano mang namamagitan kay Joven at kay Enteng. Mga panahong nakikilala pa lang din niya ang magkapatid na del Pilar nang higit pa sa ipinapakita nila sa mga tao sa labas ng kanilang munting mundo.

“Sana nga it was just as easy as that. Goyong...he needs special attention sometimes. May ego talagang involved. Pero hindi siya natigilan dahil ni-reject siya ni Poleng. May mga sinabi lang talaga si Poleng sa kanya na, I don’t know, nagdala ng existential crisis?”

Ikinibit ni Vicente ang balikat.

“Basta, whatever she said, it made him question who he is. ‘Yun ‘yung running joke namin sa Team Aguila, kasi si Julian, iyon ang sabi niya kay Goyong dati. Until now. Naging mantra na, kumbaga. ‘Tandaan mo kung sino ka.’”

Tahimik si Joven sa bisig ni Enteng. Nagmumuni-muni.

Sa pang-ilang pagkakataon (hindi na niya mabilang), nagbago na naman ang tingin niya sa isa sa kanyang mga bagong kaibigan. Ang akala niya dati’y may kababawan si Goyo, dala na rin ng pangkabuuang asta nito nang una niya itong makilala. Ngunit nang makausap niya ito ng masinsinan tungkol sa sining at musika ay lumabas din ang pagkataong may malalim na pinaghuhugutan, na siyang nabibigay buhay sa musika ni boy general.

Hindi alam ni Joven kung paano pag-iisahin ang iba't ibang imaheng taglay ng kaibigan.

Paano nga ba suriin ang pagkatao ng isang tao, kung gayong magkaiba ang panlabas na ipinapakita sa publiko, sa panloob nitong nararamdaman?

Sino ang magpapasiya kung alin ang tunay, at alin ang hindi?  


* * *

  
  
Maaliwalas ang simoy ng hangin sa tabing dagat. O mas mainam sigurong sabihing _sa tabi_ ng tabing dagat. Maganda ang tanawin at puro ang buhangin na kumikiliti sa kanyang talampakan, ngunit wala itong epekto kay Goyo.

Kailan ma'y hindi talaga naibigan ni Goyo ang dagat.  
  
Mas gusto niya ang agos ng tubig sa ilog, ang mga makikinis na bato na madalas nilang gamitin sa kung ano mang kumpetisyon na maisipan ni Julian noon, noong bata pa sila't nakatira pa sa Bulacan. Kapitbahay nila ang mga Enriquez kaya naman hindi nakapagtataka na naging matalik na kaibigan nila si Enteng, na siyang pinakamalapit sa kanila sa edad sa magkakapatid na Enriquez.  
  
Humithit nang malalim si Goyo mula sa sigarilyo sa kanyang kaliwang kamay, samantalang nanatili sa kaniyang tagiliran ang kanan na may bitbit na bote ng _Red Horse._  
  
Kailangan niyang makapag-isip malayo sa ingay ng siyudad, makapag-isip na hindi mauuwi sa mga alaalang kumukulong kay Goyo sa apat na sulok ng kanyang kama, sa mga umagang hindi niya alam kung bakit pa siya dapat bumangon.

  
  
_"Pero ano ba talagang problema ko?"_ naiiling na tanong ni Goyo sa sarili. Matagal na niyang tinatanong sa sarili iyon.

 

Naguguluhan lamang siya sa sarili noong una. Umabot sa puntong nakaramdam siya ng inis dahil hindi niya maintindihan kung anong nangyayari sa kanya.

Ngayon, pagod na lamang ang natitira. Hindi alam kung paano ilalahad sa salita ang lahat ng nararamdaman, lahat ng hindi maintindihan at lahat ng nagbibigay pangamba sa isip niya.

  
  
_Ewan, bahala na._

  
  
Tumalikod si Goyo sa maaliwalas na tanawin ng papasikat na araw sa ibabaw ng dagat, itinaas ang kanang kamay upang ubusin ang natitirang kalahating bote ng beer.

  
  
_This is the great_ **_boy general_ ** _\--trade-fucking-mark. A secret loser who can't follow up with his one time hit EP without slinking back to bed to be useless instead._

 

Alam niyang malilintikan na naman siya kay Enteng pagbalik. _(Alam niyang sa likod ng mga sermon ng kaibigan ay tunay itong nag-aalala.)_

Alam niyang sasalubong ang mapang-unawang tingin ng kanyang Kuya Julian, na sa panahong ito ay hindi na niya kayang salubungin. Walang bahid ng panghuhusga. Tanging pang-unawa at pagmamahal ng isang nakatatandang kapatid. Pakiramdam ni Goyo minsan, nasasakal na siya. ( _Pero mas nananaig lagi ang pasasalamat dahil kahit papaano’y may nakaiintindi pa rin sa kanya._ )

 

“Tandaan mo kung sino ka.”

 

Iyon ang laging paalala ni Julian kahit noong mga bata pa sila. Ang mga salitang ito ang tumulak kay Goyo upang tuluyang talikuran ang lahat, mga salitang kumumbinsi sa kanya na tuluyan na siyang nahumaling sa himig at titik ng musika, sa katotohanang musika lamang ang nakapagbibigay sa kanya ng tunay na ligaya.

 

_“Tandaan mo kung sino ka.”_

_“Sino nga ba ako?”_

 

Wala na ang ligaya ng musika. Hindi mawari ni Goyo kung paano ito nangyari. O baka naman, si Goyo talaga ang problema at hindi ang musika.

 

_Hindi na ako maligaya._

 

Sadya bang nauubos ang kaligayahan? _Kung ganoo’y marahil baon na pala ako sa utang, dahil kabaliktaran ng kaligayahan ang nararamdaman ko ngayon._

 

_(O talaga bang may nararamdaman pa ako?)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **ABANGAN**
> 
>  
> 
> “Aba, Jacinto. Ikaw pala ‘yan,” bati ni Goyo, nakangisi at tila nanloloko ang tingin sa kausap.
> 
> “Del Pilar. Tsk, sabi ko na nga ba,” sagot nito. Dumiretso ito ng tindig at umiwas ng kaunti sa kausap. Itinaas ang kamay para hithitin ang hawak na sigarilyo.
> 
> “Ha? You said something?”
> 
> “Ikaw lang ang kilala kong taong may kapal ng mukha na umakyat sa stage para kumanta kahit alam mong nakakarindi ‘yang boses mo."


	2. Kabanata 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grounded si Goyo. Badtrip naman si Ilyong.

_Grounded_.

Iyon ang ipinataw na parusa ni Vicente kay Goyo matapos ang saglit nitong pagkawala na hindi ipinaalam kahit kanino.

Imbis na magalit, natawa na lamang si Goyo. Gaano man kariin ang pagtanggi ng matalik na kaibigan, sadyang nakatalaga na si Enteng na gumanap na “ _Team Mom_ ” sa kanilang grupo.

Alam ito ni Enteng, ngunit palihim lamang ang pagtanggap sa bansag.

Tuwing “ _grounded_ ” si Goyo, hatid-sundo siya ng kaibigan sa lahat ng lakad niya. Madalang payagan pumunta sa ibang lugar bukod sa kanya-kanyang condo nilang tatlo.

(At ang totoo’y wala naman talaga silang ibang dinadayo kundi ang isa’t isa, at kung mayroon man ay sila pa ring tatlo ang sama-samang pumupunta kung saan man.)

Ganoon ang gawi nila noon.

Pero noon, wala pang kasintahan si Enteng na umookupa ng malaking bahagi ng oras nito sa labas ng trabaho bilang _manager_ ng magkapatid na del Pilar. Alam ni Goyo na magiging ugat ito ng mga pagbabago sa takbo ng buhay ng kaibigan, na siya ring makaaapekto sa buhay niya bilang “katrabaho” ni Enteng. Ihinanda na niya ang sarili upang magbigay-daan, sa paniniwalang para sa ikabubuti rin ito ng lahat.

Kaya naman, nang Biyernes na iyon makailang-araw matapos siyang “parusahan” ng _manager_ niya, saktong pagpatak ng alas sais ng gabi ay handa na si Goyo upang mag- _book_ ng Grab. Handa nang umalis ng kanyang condo para sa gig niya sa isang bar sa Makati.

May sarili naman siyang sasakyan, ngunit hindi niya pinagkakatiwalaan ang sarili na magmaneho kapag nakainom siya.

Bukod sa peligro ng pagmamaneho nang lango sa alak, hindi rin talaga siya sanay na magmaneho sa tuwing may gig siya. Madalas ay kasama niya si Enteng sa lahat ng kanyang opisyal na lakad bilang si boy general, at praktikal lang naman na iisang sasakyan na lamang ang dalhin nila.  (Kung hindi si Goyo ay si Julian naman ang ipinagmamaneho nito.)

Nagulat na lamang si Goyo nang bumukas ang pinto ng kanyang condo, na sinundan ng pagpasok ng kaibigan. Inikot nito ang tingin sa loob ng sala at dumiretso agad sa pagliligpit ng mga nakakalat sa center table.

“Ba’t ka nandito, bro?” tanong ni Goyo.

Tinignan lang siya saglit ng kaibigan habang inililigpit ang balot ng pinagkainan ni Goyo. “Eh ano pa nga ba? Ihahatid kita sa Makati. Sayang lang ang gagastusin mo sa Grab, ‘no. Mahal pa man din ang _surge_ dahil _Friday_ ngayon,” sagot ni Enteng.

Hindi man inaasahan ay magandang sorpresa ang pagdating ni Enteng, ngunit inip na rin talaga si Goyo, sabik tumayo sa entablado upang kumanta habang walang iniisip na iba kundi ang mga titik na siya mismo ang sumulat. Simula noong Lunas (ito ang araw na mag-isang dumayo sa _beach_ si Goyo), tanging ang entablado lang ang laman ng kanyang isip.

“Kung ihahatid mo ako, _let’s go_! Inip na ako, mamaya na ‘yan, ako na d'yan,” pag-aaya nito. Umirap lang kaunti si Enteng, hawak ang inipong kalat habang patungo sa kusina kung saan naroon ang basurahan.

“Maaga pa kaya, ba’t ka ba _excited_ na _excited_? ‘Kala mo naman hindi aabutin ng hatinggabi bago siya sumalang mamaya,” sarkastikong sagot ng kaibigan.

“Wala si Joven? Akala ko date night niyo ‘pag _Friday_ ,” bawi naman ni Goyo.

Natawa si Vicente.

“Alam mo, akala lang ng lahat, si Joven lang ang mundo ko pero ang totoo--”

“Hindi nga ba?”

“--matagal na rin kayong naka- _superglue_ ni Julian sa buhay ko ‘no,” ani ni Enteng.

Iniwas ni Goyo ang kanyang tingin sandali, ngunit nanatili ang bungisngis sa kanyang mukha.

 _“Magiging okay ako tonight,”_ bulong niya sa sarili. _“I have my friends with me. I have music.”_

Isinukbit na ni Goyo ang gitara niya sa kanyang balikat, sabay suntok ng bahagya sa bisig ng kaibigan.

“Bigay mo na lang ‘yang pagiging cheesy mo kay Jovenito, bro,” biro ni Goyo. “Tara na, lumalala na ‘yang _sepanx_ mo eh.” Nagkunwari pa itong kinikilabutan ng kaunti.

Sinuntok siya pabalik ng kaibigan.

“Ulol ka. Hindi ako _cheesy_.”

Binuksan ni Enteng ang pinto, sabay lumabas. Sumunod si Goyo, ngunit tumigil muna upang siguraduhing nakakandado ang lahat.

“ _P_ _lease_ , even Joven agrees with me and Kuya.”

Sabay naglakad sa pasilyo ang magkaibigan, nagbibiruan tulad ng kinagawian.

Nang makarating sila sa sasakyan ni Vicente, kaswal itong nagsalita:

“‘Nga pala, nasa Makati na si Joven. Lumabas muna kasi sila nung mga kasamahan niya kaya hindi siya nakasama sa pagsundo sa’yo.”

Umabot ng limang minuto bago tumigil sa paghalakhak si Goyo. Kahit ilang beses pang itanggi ni Vicente, malaking bahagi na ng mundo niya si Joven at (sana) hindi na ‘yon magbabago.

Tanggap ito ni Goyo, masaya pa nga dahil sa wakas ay naglalaan na rin ang kaibigan ng oras na hindi nakatutok sa pangangailangan nilang magkapatid, o ng pamilya niya na naiwan sa Bulacan. Masaya siya dahil masaya ang kanyang kaibigan.

Masaya siya sa mga oras na iyon.

 

* * *

 

 Badtrip na naman si Ilyong.

Maganda naman kung tutuusin ang simula ng araw niya. Natapos siyang magbasa ng mga kasong pag-uusapan sa klase niya sa hapong iyon. Maaga siyang nakarating sa campus para mag-aral pa ng husto, at nagawa pang makapagsulat ng karagdagang impormasyon para mas maging handa sa _recit_ sakaling hindi umayon ang tadhana sa kanya at mabunot ng propesor ang _index card_ niya.

Nagsimula lang talaga siyang mabugnot nang umupo ang tambalang Quezon-Osmeña sa mesang katabi ng ginagamit niya.

Batid ni Ilyong na palaging humahantong ang mga interaksyon ng dalawa sa mainit na pagtatalo, ngunit sa pagkakataong iyon, umasa siya na kahit papaano’y mapipigilan ng dalawa ang kanilang mga sarili dahil nasa loob sila ng library.

Nagpatuloy lang siya sa pag- _highlight_ ng kanyang codals, minsa’y bumubulong sa sarili upang subukin ang kanyang memoriya. Hindi niya binigyang pansin ang bulungan ng dalawa sa kabilang mesa, kahit nang unti-unting tumaas ang tono ng mga ito.

Doon siguro siya nagkamali, sa hindi pagsaway kay Quezon at Osmeña, dahil makailang minuto lamang ang lumipas, kasama si Ilyong sa pinakiusapan ng _librarian_ na lumabas ng dahil sa pag-iingay.

Hindi na siya nakapagprotesta.

Sa labas ng _library_ , hindi maipinta ang mukha ni Ilyong dahil sa inis. Ngunit bago pa siya makapagsimula sa kanyang litanya, tunog ng gulong sa semento ang nag-anunsyo sa pagdating ng propesor na si Apolinario Mabini.

“Mr. Quezon, Mr. Osmeña. Hanggang sa _library_ ba naman?” bati ni Mabini.

Seryoso ang tono nito, ngunit hindi maitago ang ngiti sa kanyang mga mata. “At dinamay niyo pa si Mr. Jacinto, eh alam kong imposibleng sumali siya sa kalokohan niyong dalawa.”

Malapit si Quezon kay Mabini, hindi lang dahil miyembro ito ng fraternity ng esposo ng nakatatandang abogado, ngunit dahil ninong niya rin ito. Ang bali-balita’y parang anak na ang turing ni Mabini dito, at kung tutuusi’y halos magkatugma na rin ang talino at galing ng dalawa. Sa kabila nito, maingat sila na hindi magpakita ng senyales na nakatatanggap ng _special treatment_ si Quezon mula kay Mabini.

Sa totoo lang, sa taglay na galing ni Quezon, sapat na iyon upang patahimikin kung ano mang tsismis ang maaaring kumalat dahil sa koneksyon niya kay Mabini. Alam ng marami na hindi niya kailangan ng _special treatment_ dahil sadya naman talaga siyang mahusay at matalino.

“Uy, Attorney,” bati pabalik ni Quezon.

Hindi ito nagkomento sa pahayag ng abogado; sa halip ay mabilis itong nagmano at ngumisi na lamang, walang bahala sa pagpapaalis sa kanila sa _library_ o kahit man lang sa pagkakadamay ng inosenteng kapwa estudyante sa kanilang kalokohan.

Kahit papaano’y may halong hiya at paghingi ng tawad naman sa mukha ni Osmeña, ngunit wala pa rin itong naitulong sa masamang timpla ni Ilyong.

 _“Nagsama pa ‘tong mag-ninong na ‘to_ ,” nagngingitngit na bulong ni Ilyong sa sarili.

Hindi naman lingid kay Mabini na hindi siya gusto ni Ilyong dahil bago pa man sila magkakilala bilang guro at estudyante ay magkakilala na ang mga pamilya nila.

Simula’t sapul, lumaki si Ilyong sa kwento ng alitan ng kanyang ama-amahan at ni Emilio Aguinaldo, asawa ni Mabini, kaya naman hindi nakapagtataka na kailan ma’y hindi niya nagustuhan ang abogado. Sa kabila nito, hindi rin niya maitangging bilib siya sa talino at husay ni Mabini bilang abogado.

Huwag na lamang umabot kay Mabini na kinikilala niya ang husay nito, dahil kahit kailan ay hindi niya gugustuhing bigyan ng papuri ang paralitiko.

Tumingin siyang saglit kay Mabini at tumango ng kaunti bilang tanda ng respeto (dahil propesor pa rin ito at si Ilyong ay estudyante niya), ngunit nagpaalam na rin kaagad.

“Magandang hapon, _sir_. Mauuna na ho ako,” wika ni Ilyong, nakaambang patalikod sa kanilang grupo.

Ngumiti lang si Mabini. Imbis na huminahon ay mas ikinainis pa iyon ni Ilyong, dahil iyon ang parehong ngiting ibinabahagi ni Mabini sa kanyang mga estudyante tuwing hinahamon nito ang mga sagot nila sa klase. May ilang ulit na rin niyang nakaharap sa _recitation_ ang mapanghamong ngiti ng paralitiko, at hindi niya maikakaila na may ilang beses na rin siyang pinagpawisan at naging balisa dahil sa ngiting iyon.

Naglakad papalayo si Ilyong, inilabas ang _cellphone_ upang tignan ang oras.

 _4:38 PM_.

May ilang oras pa siyang uubusin bago pumasok sa klase. Dumiretso siya sa labas ng gusali at nagpatungo sa direksyon ng pinakamalapit na _coffee shop_ sa campus upang doon ipagpatuloy ang pagbabasa ng codals.

Sa kanyang pagngingitngit, napagdesisyunan ni Ilyong na tanggapin ang imbitasyon ng kanyang _blockmates_ na uminom pagkatapos ng klase.

_Tangina, kailangan ko ng alak mamaya. Badtrip talaga._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masyadong naging mahaba ang kabanatang ito kaya hindi ko na naisama ang eksenang tampok sa _preview_ sa prologo. Hintayin na lang natin sa susunod na kabanata! :-)
> 
> \---
> 
> "Kilala mo pala si Emil?"  
> "Emil?"  
> "Oo. Si Jacinto. Ba't gano'n makatingin 'yon sa'yo? Inagawan mo ng syota, 'no?"  
> "More like, siya ang gusto kong maging syota."


	3. Kabanata 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pamilyar ang tindig at tangkad, bagama’t hindi diretso ang tayo nito dahil sa pagkakasandal ng kaliwang balikat sa pader. Pamilyar kay Goyo maging ang ayos ng buhok, at nang harapin niya ang lalaki, maging ang kunot ng noo nito ay kilalang-kilala rin niya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorpresa!!! Mas mahabang chapter para sa linggong hindi ako nag-update. :) Nakahanap ng oras in between thesis. Kek.
> 
> WARNING: Profanity near the end of the chapter, smoking (if you're not into that), alcohol, suggestive mature elements. Kek.

Alas nuebe na nang matapos ang huling klase ni Ilyong. Natawag siya sa _recit_ , at umabot ng dalawang oras na nakatayo siya habang nangangatwiran laban sa mga ipinupukol na tanong ng kanyang propesor. Maghapon siyang hindi makapag- _focus_ dahil sa inis, kaya hindi na rin siya masyadong nakapag-aral sa _coffee_ _shop_ kung saan siya napadpad matapos mapatalsik sa _library_.

Hindi iyon ang pinakamalalang karanasan ni Ilyong sa mga _recit_ sa _law school_ ngunit aminado rin siya na hindi rin ganoon ang karaniwang _performance_ niya sa klase.

Hindi nakalagpas ang kakatwang kilos ni Ilyong sa mga mata ng kanyang propesor.

“Jacinto, a minute, if you would,” pagtawag ni Dr. Rizal.

May ngiti sa mukha ng propesor kaya bahagyang napanatag ang loob ni Ilyong, subalit hindi ibig sabihin nito ay ligtas na siya mula sa pamimintas sa sarili.

Bumaba siya mula sa ikatlong hanay ng mga mesa sa _auditorium,_  bitbit ang mga gamit.

Isa si Rizal sa mga paboritong propesor ni Ilyong, hindi lang dahil sa walang-kapantay na husay nito sa maraming larangan, kundi dahil na rin sa _passion_ nito sa pagtuturo. Malaki rin ang ibinibigay nitong konsiderasyon sa kalagayan ng bawat estudyanteng napupunta sa kanya, kaya naman hindi na kataka-takang napansin niya (at agad na inaksyunan) ang napunang kakaibang kilos ni Ilyong.

“You looked distracted kanina. May problema ba?”

“Ah sir, sorry. May nangyari lang kanina but it’s all good now, nothing to worry about,” paliwanag ni Ilyong. Napakamot ito ng kaunti sa ulo, nahihiya.

“Well, that’s good to hear, Mr. Jacinto. For a moment there, akala ko may mabigat na problema ka.”

Tinapik nito ang balikat ni Ilyong at nagpatuloy, “I like to believe na kilala na kita, Emil, so I’m telling you now, don’t worry too much about that. It was still a good recit, may ilang arguments ka lang na na- _miss_ na usually nakukuha mo naman.”

Ngumiti lang si Ilyong, may halong kaunting hiya (dahil tama si Rizal--dinidibdib talaga ni Ilyong ang mga pagkakamali niya sa klase) ngunit nagagalak pa rin.

“Thank you sa concern, sir. Next meeting, back to regular programming na po.”

“Make sure na may buhay ka pa outside law school, Emil. I admire your passion, truly, pero hindi rin makabubuti sa’yong magkulong lang sa buhay dito,” payo ng propesor.

Nagbaba ng tingin si Ilyong, napatawa. “Ah, I do get that a lot, sir. Mismong parents ko na rin ang nagsabi niyan sa’kin,” kwento niya.

“You know, I really admire your father. Hindi ko alam kung nabanggit niya sa’yo, but we’ve met numerous times in our misspent youth.”

Napaangat ng tingin si Ilyong, bakas ang gulat sa mukha. Napatawa naman si Rizal sa ekspresyon sa mukha niya.

“Oh, bakit parang gulat na gulat ka?” biro ni Rizal, “Has Andoy never mentioned na magkakilala kami?”

“Baka hindi ko lang din po nabanggit na _prof_ ko kayo,” sagot ni Ilyong na may pag-aalinlangan.

“Hindi ka siguro masyadong nagkukwento sa father mo.”

“Ah...hindi nga po.”

Nag-init bahagya ang pisngi ni Ilyong.

Ang totoo’y noong _freshman_ pa lamang siya, linggo-linggo na niyang bukambibig si Rizal sa kanilang tahanan--mga tsismis at kwentong pinagpapasa-pasahan lang ng mga kapwa niya estudyante ng batas, madalas ay galing sa mga _seniors_ na kasalukuyan o mga naging estudyante na ni Rizal. Noon pa man ay mataas na ang paghanga ni Ilyong sa kanya, lalo pa nang makuha na niya sa wakas ang unang klase sa ilalim nito.

Ngunit kahit ganoon, kailan man ay hindi ipinahiwatig ng ng ama na kilala nito ang kanyang propesor.

“Well, I’m glad things are okay for you, Emil. I’ll see you next meeting?” paalam ng propesor.

Tumango si Ilyong at bahagyang itinaas ang kamay bilang paalam.

Naiwan siya sa loob ng silid ng ilang minuto, nagtataka sa kanyang nalaman.

Mukhang kailangan niyang umuwi sa probinsya sa lalong madaling panahon para usisain ang katotohanan mula sa ama.

Pero para sa gabing iyon, dumiretso si Ilyong sa bar kung saan napagkasunduan ng kanilang _block_ na magtipon.

 

* * *

 

Traffic papuntang Makati, ngunit hindi na naman iyon bago kay Goyo. Naibsan ng presensya ng kaibigan ang inip, at maging ang ilang araw na bagsak ang pangkalahatang pakiramdam niya.

Hindi natural na madaldal si Vicente. Sa katunayan, mas kuntento itong manatili sa likuran upang makinig at mag-obserba, nakaalalay kay Goyo at Julian na mas sanay makisalamuha sa iba’t-ibang mga tao. Pero sa pagkakataong iyon, si Vicente ang nagpaikot ng kanilang usapan (hindi naman puro si Joven ang paksa, ngunit hindi rin talaga mapiligan ng kaibigang banggitin paminsan-minsan ang kasintahan).

Maya-maya’y namataan na rin sa wakas ni Goyong ang bar kung saan una niyang naranasang tumugtog sa isang gig. Ito’y noong hindi pa niya inaangkin ang bansag na _boy general,_  mga panahong simple lamang ang nais niya--ang tumayo sa harap ng entablado, bitbit ang gitara, upang kumanta sa harap ng ibang tao. Masaya. Malaya.

Malayo na ang mga panahong iyon sa kasalukuyan, kung saan madalas ay manhid ang buong pagkatao ni Goyo. Kung hindi nama’y napupuno siya ng ‘di maipaliwanag na kalungkutan at kawalan ng pag-asa.

Pagkarating, dumaan muna sila ni Enteng sa mesang inookupahan ni Joven kasama ang ilan sa malalapit nitong kaibigan.

Naroon ang magkapatid na Nable-Jose. Mainit ang bati sa kanya ni Dolores, ang mas nakababatang Nable-Jose, buhat na rin ng aktibong presensya nito sa _indie music scene._  Bago pa man makilala ni Goyo si Joven (at ni Joven si Enteng), may ilang beses na ring napanood ni Dolores ang mga gig ni Goyo.

“Long time no see, Boy G.!” masiglang bati ni Dolores. Sinamahan pa ito ng mabilis (ngunit mahigpit) na yakap.

Natawa nang kaunti si Goyo. “Wish you’d stop calling me that, Dolores. Sobrang _corny_ kaya!”

“You like it, ‘wag ka na mag- _deny_!” sagot ng dalaga. “And besides, ako lang naman ang tumatawag sa’yo no’n ah! Not like you’ll hear anybody else call you that.”

Ngumisi pa ito matapos magsalita.

“Well, for the record, ‘boy gen’ kasi ang tawag namin sa kanya,” singit ni Enteng, pilyo ang ngiti habang nakapulupot ang bisig kay Joven.

“Hindi niyo naman sinabi, tonight’s ‘Make Fun of Goyo’ night pala,” reklamo ni Goyo.

“If we needed to drag your ass, Ate’s here naman. She can single-handedly do that.”

Sa pagbanggit sa kapatid ni Dolores, saka lamang bumaling ang atensyon ni Goyo sa natatanging miyembro ng grupo na nanatiling nakaupo hanggang sa mga sandaling iyon.

“Hi, Remedios.”

“Hi yourself,” tipid nitong sagot, abalang nakatingin sa Instagram ‘ _feed_ nito ayon sa nasulyapan ni Goyo sa screen ng iPhone ng dalaga.

“I guess the scientific community still recognizes you as their Supreme Leader?” biro ni Goyo.

Nag-angat ng tingin si Remedios at mabilis na ngumiti bago nito ibinalik ang atensyon sa hawak na _phone_.

“Oof, that was cold,” bulong ni Dolores.

Sa paningin ng iba, masyadong malamig ang pagtrato ni Remedios sa kanya.

 _Aware_ si Goyo sa taglay niyang mga katangian, at alam niya rin kung paano gamitin ang mga ito upang mang-akit at pumukaw ng atensyon ng iba, lalo na ng mga kababaihan. Hindi si Remedios ang una at hindi rin ito ang huling babaeng tumanggi kay Goyo; hindi rin ito ang natatanging babaeng tila _immune_ sa natural na _charm_ niya.

Ang totoo’y mas _attractive_ sa paningin niya ang mga tulad ni Remedios na hindi madaling ma- _impress_.

Kung ang lumang Goyo ang nakakilala kay Remedios at siya ring tinarayan ng dalaga sa unang pagkikita nila, marahil ay mas nahalina pa ito sa pagsusuplada ng nakatatandang Nable-Jose. Marahil, mas nagpurisigi pa itong ituloy ang panunuyo sa dalaga.

Ang kaibahan lamang ngayon ay hindi na katulad ng dati si Goyo.

Sa totoo lang, masyadong pagod ang buong pagkatao niya para magbigay-oras pa sa suyuan.

(At hindi niya gustong aminin sa sarili ito ngunit pakiwari niya’y hindi na rin kaya ng _self-esteem_ niyang paulit-ulit magpabugbog sa matatalas na salitang binibitawan ni Remedios.)

Maganda si Remedios. Matalino’t talentado rin. Mabait na kapatid at kaibigan (kung itinuturing ka niyang kaibigan). Hindi malayong mahulog ang loob ni Goyo sa kanya kung lubos niyang makikilala ang dalaga.

 _“Maybe in another universe, we would’ve gotten past the animosity eventually,”_ ang tanging sagot ni Goyo sa mga tanong ni Enteng at ng kanyang Kuya Julian.

Sa mga panahong iyon, wala sa mabuting lugar ang isip ni Goyo. Bumabalik din palagi sa kanya ang mga salitang binitiwan ni Poleng noon.

 _“Pwede ba, Goyong. Don’t do people the disservice of singing love songs for us when you don’t even know_ what _love is_.”

“I should go ahead, guys,” paalam ni Goyo, nakaturo sa bandang _backstage_. “Kailangan ko pa mag- _set up_ , and I wanna say hi pa sa may-ari nitong bar. It’s been a while.”

Nagtatanong ang tingin ni Enteng nang magtama ang mga mata nila, ngunit nagkibit-balikat lamang si Goyo bilang sagot.

Yakap naman ang ibinigay niya kay Joven bilang pasasalamat sa _concern_ nitong ipinahayag kahit hindi ito nagsalita.

 

* * *

 

Iba ang hatid na galak ng entablado kay Goyo.

Sa ilalim ng mainit na ilaw, tagaktak ang pawis sa noo’t leeg niya, ngunit ang ngiti sa mga labi ni Goyo ang pinakamalaking gumuhit dito sa loob ng halos dalawang buwan.

“ _Happy hormones, finally,_ ” ani ni Goyo sa sarili.

Matagal na rin simula noong huling beses na napuno siya ng saya, kaya lulubos-lubusin na niya ang nadarama at makikipagsaya sa mga kaibigan.

“Bro! You were great there! So glad I made it!”

Si Julian ang unang nakalapit kay Goyo, _automatic_ ang pagdakma sa batok ng kapatid sabay abot ng _shot glass_.

Walang pagdadalawang-isip, nilagok ni Goyo ang alak. Anak ng-- _tequila_. Halos nakakapaso ang init ng pagguhit nito sa kanyang lalamunan, kaya isinunod niya agad ang pangalawang _shot_ galing kay Julian para “kontrahin” ang epekto ng una.

“Thanks for coming, Kuya,” turan ni Goyo, mabilis na niyakap patagilid ang nakatatandang kapatid, “How was your rehearsals?”

“It was good! First time na hindi ako pinagalitan ni direk!” sagot ni Julian sabay halakhak.

Dinala ni Julian ang kapatid pabalik sa mesa nila Joven. Wala roon si Remedios at Joven, samantalang may bucket ng beer sa harap nila Vicente at Dolores.

“Asan sila Joven?” tanong ni Julian. Kumuha ito ng isang bote sa bucket, bukas na, at iniabot ulit sa kapatid.

Hindi nakaligtas sa pansin ni Goyo ang sunud-sunod na iniaabot ni Julian sa kanya, kaya nagpasya ito na bantayan ang mga susunod na ibibigay ng nakatatanda sa kanya.

“Oh, you know how my sister hates beer. Nagpasama siya kay Joven sa bar para um- _order_ ng shots,” simpleng sagot ni Dolores. Bumaling ito kay Goyo, “Also: sa susunod, please _please,_  mag- _cover_ ka ng songs ng Hale. Kahit for fun lang! _Feel_ ko bagay, legit!”

Nakipagkwentuhan si Goyo kay Dolores tungkol sa ibang mga bagong _act_ sa _indie scene_ , at nang makabalik si Joven at Remedios ay hinila rin ni Dolores ang kaibigan upang sumali sa kanila. Pinilit ni Dolores si Joven na ibahagi ang mga usap-usapan tungkol sa interes sa musika ng _department chair_ sa opisina kung saan nag- _intern_ si Joven.

(“Ah, may ilang beses din na inabutan kong nakikipag- _jamming_ ang heneral sa mga research assistant niya sa  _department_ ,” kwento ni Joven. “Nakakagulat pero magaling ang heneral sa gitara.”)

Matapos ubusin ang kanyang pangalawang bote ng beer, tumayo si Goyo at nagpaalam para manigarilyo sa smoking area sa labas. Hinayaan lamang siya ng mga kasama, walang nag- _volunteer_ na sumama dahil wala rin naman sa kanilang naninigarilyo bukod kay Goyo.

May ilang bumati kay Goyo sa kanyang paglabas, mga munting papuri na nakadagdag ng kaunti sa tuwang nararamdaman niya.

Sa gilid ng gusali, lumiban si Goyo sa kabilang bahagi ng _parking lot_ kung saan nakataas ang karatulang “SMOKING AREA”.

Ilalabas na sana niya ang kaha ng sigarilyo nang matanaw niya ang porma ng isang lalaking naninigarilyo malapit sa entrada ng mga CR na kahilera ng _smoking area_.

Hindi maipaliwanag ni Goyo sa sarili kung bakit kusang gumalaw ang kanyang mga paa papunta sa direksyon ng lalaki.

Pamilyar ang tindig at tangkad, bagama’t hindi diretso ang tayo nito dahil sa pagkakasandal ng kaliwang balikat sa pader. Pamilyar kay Goyo maging ang ayos ng buhok, at nang harapin niya ang lalaki, maging ang kunot ng noo nito ay kilalang-kilala rin niya.

“Aba, Jacinto. Ikaw pala ‘yan,” bati ni Goyo, malayang nakangisi at tila nanloloko ang tingin.

Hindi siya makapaniwala sa nakikita. Kaharap niya si Emilio Jacinto, anak-anakan ni Andres Bonifacio na siyang kaaway ng Ninong Miong niya.

Ilang taon na rin ang lumipas nang huli niyang masilayan ang binata. Mas maliit pa rin ito kaysa sa kanya, may permanenteng simangot pa rin sa mukha, at higit sa lahat, hindi pa rin maikaila ni Goyo ang atraksyon niya dito.

Kitang-kita niya ang bahagyang paglaki ng mga mata ni Ilyong, ngunit mabilis din itong umismid.

“Del Pilar. Tsk, sabi ko na nga ba,” sagot nito. Tumindig ito ng diretso at umiwas ng kaunti sa kausap. Itinaas ang kamay para hithitin ang hawak na sigarilyo.

“Ha?”

“Ikaw lang ang kilala kong taong may kapal ng mukha na umakyat sa stage para kumanta kahit alam mong nakakarindi ‘yang boses mo,” singhal ni Ilyong.

Akmang ilalapit ulit ni Ilyong ang sigarilyo sa kanyang labi nang hablutin ito ni Goyo, nakangisi pa rin ngunit bahagyang lumalagkit ang tingin.

Matagal nang tinalikuran at ibinaon sa limot ni Goyo ang nakaraan niya, isang nakaraan kung saan minsa’y naging bahagi rin ang lalaki sa harap niya.

Ngunit imbis na makaramdam ng inis o pangamba, o kung ano mang dapat maramdaman ng isang taong sinusundan ng nakaraang pilit na nilimot, kakatwa man ay naaaliw pa siya sa mga pangyayari.

“Who would’ve thought I’d bump into you here, of all places?” Humithit nang malalim si Goyo sa sigarilyong ninakaw mula kay Ilyong.

“So. Kumusta ka naman, Jacinto?” pagtutuloy nito, sabay sa kumakawalang usok mula sa kanyang bibig.

“Pissed off, no thanks to you,” sagot naman ni Ilyong kapares ang simangot na pamilyar na pamilyar kay Goyo.

Tumalikod ito para umalis, ngunit mabilis na dinakma ni Goyo ang bisig nito at pwersahang ihinarap ang kausap.

“Oh, saglit lang. ‘Wag ka namang magmadali, bro.”

“Gago ka ba, del Pilar?!” bulyaw ni Ilyong, nagpupumiglas sa galit. Hindi siya nagtagumpay dahil mala-bakal ang kapit ni Goyo sa kanya. “Tangina, bitiwan mo ako, tarantado!”

Inilapit ni Goyo ang mukha kay Ilyong, malamlam ang mga mata. Seryoso ito at wala nang bakas ng kalokohan na maaaninag sa kanyang mukha.

“Bakit ka nagmamadali, Jacinto? Ayaw mo bang kumustahin man lang ako? It’s been, what, four or five years? Give or take,” turan ni Goyo. Mababa ang boses nito at medyo paos dahil inabuso niya ang lalamunan kanina sa kanyang set.

Natangka muling magpumiglas si Ilyong, ngunit wala pa rin siyang kawala.

“The moment na nag- _quit_ ka at nag- _drop out_ from college, you stopped being relevant in my life,” sagot nito, madilim ang mukha at galit ang tono.

Natawa bahagya si Goyo.

“So there _was_ a time na relevant ako sa buhay mo,” panunukso nito. “You hated my guts so much back then.”

“What makes you think things are different now? I still hate your guts!”

Nanatili ang ngiti sa mukha ni Goyo. Kahit anong pilit ni Ilyong na kontrolin ang sarili, hindi niya mapigilang bumaba ang kanyang tingin sa pamilyar na tanawin ng labi ng kaharap, kung saan nakasingit pa rin ang nakaw na sigarilyo.

Hindi nakalagpas kay Goyo ang pagbaba ng tingin ni Ilyong. Ramdam niya ang tingin nito sa kanyang labi na para bang pisikal na sensasyon, isang marahang haplos mula sa madalas ay nakakuyom na kamao.

Pamilyar kay Goyo maging ang saliw ng musikang tumutugtog lamang sa pagitan nilang dalawa. Ilang taon man ang lumipas, tiwala siya na alam pa rin niya ang himig na ito.

Tinanggal niya ang sigarilyo sa bibig at itinapon sa sahig, tinapakan upang mawala ang sindi. Sinadya rin niyang basain bahagya ang labi, galaw na sinundan ng mga mata ni Ilyong.

“Well, you could hate me all you want,” umpisa nito, ang mga labi ay papalapit nang papalapit kay Ilyong,  papunta sa tenga nito kung saan pabulong niyang itinuloy, “but we both know hate could easily translate to passion. Just like old times.”

Hindi maliwanag ang ilaw sa bandang ‘yon, at hindi rin maputi si Ilyong, kaya alam niyang hindi niya dapat ikabahala na baka maaninag ni Goyo na namumula ang kanyang buong mukha. Ngunit pakiramdam niya ay nararamdaman na rin ng kaharap kung gaano kainit ang mukha niya dahil sa lapit nila sa isa’t-isa.

Itinuon ni Goyo ang kaliwang kamay sa tabi ng mukha ni Ilyong. Hindi niya alam kung kailan pa siya napasandal sa pader. Halos wala nang espasyo sa pagitan ng kanilang mga katawan, at ang magkahalong samyo ng alak at sigarilyo (kapares ng pabangong tiyak na mamahalin) ay unti-unting pumupukaw sa kanyang ilong.

“Damn it, Jacinto. Four years have passed but you’re still the same feisty bastard,” bulong ni Goyo. Hindi makaimik si Ilyong, nanigas na sa kanyang pwesto sa pagkakakulong sa pagitan ni Goyo at ng pader.

 _“Mali ito. Mali. Ako si Emilio Jacinto, at siya si Gregorio del Pilar. Shit, Ilyong, get yourself together,”_ iyon ang tumatakbo sa isip niya.

Itinaas niya ang mga braso upang itulak papalayo si Goyo.

“Lasing ka na, tarantado!” Iyon na lang ang nagawa niyang sabihin, ngunit kapansin-pansin na mas mahina ito sa mga nakaraan niyang pahayag.

_Sino ba namang hindi manghihina kung ganito kalapit sa’yo si Gregorio del Pilar._

“Hindi ako lasing, Jacinto. _Emil_. Heh, tanda ko iyan ang tawag nila sa’yo noong college,” sagot ni Goyo. Naiiling ito ngunit hindi na ulit nagtangkang lumapit upang ikulong ulit si Ilyong sa kanyang bisig.

“ _Fuck_ , I just wanna kiss you right now, all right?”

Sa ilalim ng malamlam na ilaw, tila hinuhubad ng gabing iyon isa-isa lahat ng mga palamuting bumubuo sa dakilang imahe ni Gregorio del Pilar. Sa harap ni Ilyong, nakatayo ang isang binata, si Goyo. Lango sa alak ngunit alam pa rin kung anong ang nais.

Sa maliit na espasyong nananatili sa pagitan nilang dalawa, sa sukat ng magkahalong hininga ni Ilyong at Goyo, iba ang takbo ng oras. Walang duda, base sa mga salita at kilos ni Goyo--sa sandaling iyon, tanging si Ilyong ang gusto nito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Are you actually stalking me? Hoy del Pilar, I’ll have you know--”  
> “Bit presumptuous of you, Jacinto. I’m here with a friend."


End file.
